Scars of Life
by wistick
Summary: "Harry achava que após a batalha teria o tão esperado descanso... errado! Ele nunca se sentiu tão culpado, tão magoado em toda sua vida, a pessoa que ele tanto ansiava ter em seus braços havia desaparecido e não haviam rastros que levassem a ela."
1. A Getaway

_16 de maio de 1998 – A Toca_

Todos olhavam para o mapa em cima da mesa dos Weasleys procurando por pistas onde poderiam encontrar Ginny Weasley, que estava desaparecida desde a morte de Voldemort.

\- Já vasculhamos todos os lugares, não sei mais a onde ir – Rony disse.

\- Não podemos desistir! – Molly dizia com o olhar desesperado e cansado pelas noites a fio sem dormir.

\- Podemos tentar as colinas, próximo à casa dos Malfoy – Hermione fitou Harry.

\- Duvido muito que esteja próximo a casa dos Malfoy, não seriam tão burros, e já verificamos os arredores várias vezes – Harry a respondeu.

Todas as noites eram assim, discutindo novos planos, procurando por lugares onde não haviam procurado ainda. Uma busca incansável. Harry achava que após a batalha teria o tão esperado descanso... errado! Ele nunca se sentiu tão culpado, tão magoado em toda sua vida, a pessoa que ele tanto ansiava ter em seus braços havia desaparecido e não haviam rastros que levassem até ela. Com Voldemort ele pelo menos sabia onde procurar, sabia seus planos e fraquezas. Ele nunca esteve tão perdido.

\- Ok, por hoje chega, estamos cansados e todo esse sono não nos ajudará em nada – Jorge dizia fechando o mapa.

\- NÃO! MINHA FILHA ESTÁ LÁ FORA, PERDIDA, EU NÃO POSSO PARAR DE PROCURÁ-LA! – Sr. Weasley estava no seu limite e lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos.

\- Pai, calma! Eu sei o quão doloroso isso está sendo, já são quase 15 dias sem notícias dela, mas precisamos estar descansados e saudáveis se quisermos ajuda-la – Jorge agora abraçava seu pai e sua mãe, por incrível que pareça ele era o mais calmo da situação e o que levava tudo com muita paciência e inteligência.

\- Jorge está certo, gente. Vamos – Hermione pegava a mão de Rony e o puxava na direção da escada.

 **xx**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, dividia o quarto com Rony e os roncos do amigo não o deixavam pegar no sono, não que ele conseguisse dormir, mas o barulho do amigo apenas ajudava com que o sono realmente não chegasse. Por um segundo jurava ter escuto gritos nos arredores d'A Toca, levantou da cama e olhou pela janela. Não havia nada, tudo extremamente escuro, deu as costas e se sentou em sua cama. Outro barulho. Alguém gritando e clarões vinham de fora. Harry levantou correndo, Rony acordou com o barulho da porta abrindo rapidamente, Sr. e Sra. Weasley já estavam correndo pelas escadas com Jorge atrás deles. Hermione e Rony vieram logo em seguida.

\- Quem pode ser? – Arthur corria para a porta abrindo-a.

\- SOCORRO! POR FAVOR, SOCORRO – Uma figura saia do meio das árvores e corria de encontro para a porta principal d'A Toca – SOCORRO! – Ela lançava feitiços às cegas em alguém que vinha atrás dela.

\- É GINNY! – Molly gritou.

Todos saíram correndo de encontro com a garota, Ginny caiu nos braços de seu pai, estava com as roupas rasgadas, sangue em sua boca, cheia de cortes pelo rosto e hematomas.

\- Por favor, me ajudem! Minha barriga – ao dizer isso a garota desmaiou.

Arthur a levou para dentro da casa e a colocou em cima do sofá. Molly ergueu o que restava de sua blusa – pois estava toda rasgada – para cima e viu um grande hematoma roxo na parte de seu estômago, Hermione soltou um pequeno grito, Rony seguido de seu pai e seu irmão colocaram a mão na boca abafando o som de pânico que passava pelo corpo de todos.

\- PRECISAMOS LEVA-LA PARA O ST. MUNGUS AGORA! – Harry gritou.


	2. In the Dark

\- Sua filha está com grandes danos internos, principalmente no estômago, onde levou a maior força, parecendo ser provido de um soco. Tivemos que a coloca-la em coma por uns dias, para seu corpo se recuperar melhor sem maiores esforços. Podem vê-la agora – a medibruxa os levou para o quarto onde Ginny se encontrava em um sono profundo.

Seu rosto estava com grandes cortes e hematomas, seu olho direito estava inchado e roxo. Ela realmente foi muito torturada. Seus braços estavam quase completamente roxos. Seus cabelos sem brilho, sua pele desidrata e seus lábios secos.

Ao ver Ginny dessa maneira Harry sentiu um grande ódio pela pessoa que fez isso com ela. Não era possível que alguém chegaria a essa brutalidade com uma garota.

\- Ela lutou, podemos ver marcas de lutas em suas mãos e encontramos peles embaixo de suas unhas. – Harry ao ouvir as palavras da medibruxa sentiu um grande orgulho de Ginny. É claro que ela lutou! Ela era a menina mais forte que ele conhecerá.

\- Nossa filha é uma guerreira, Molly – Arthur disse pegando na mão direita de Ginny.

\- Claro que sim, ensinamos ela direito – Molly sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, estava sentada ao lado de Ginny passando as mãos em seus cabelos.

\- Minha irmã é forte, eu sei que ela irá sair dessa – Rony disse com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

\- Eu só quero saber quem fez isso com ela, pois quando eu souber eu juro que esse filho da puta vai pagar – Jorge cuspia as palavras, a raiva era evidente.

\- Como se isso fosse mudar o passado – Hermione estava ao lado de Rony.

\- Pode não mudar o passado Hermione, mas eu farei esse covarde engolir todos os dentes que há em sua boca – Harry chegava mais próximo a Ginny – eu vou fazê-lo pagar.

 **xx**

\- A sedação para deixa-la dormindo está acabando, logo ela acordará. Os danos internos estão se recuperando muito bem, quase todos reparados, não há motivos para mantê-la sedada – medibruxa dizia enquanto fazia anotações na ficha medica de Ginny.

Todos ficaram felizes com a notícia. Dez dias já haviam se passado, queriam ouvir sua voz logo, saber o que houve e claro, saber quem fez isso com ela.

Harry, Rony e Hermione a visitavam todos os dias. Sra. Weasley quase não saia do hospital, Sr. Weasley visitava todos os dias a noite pois o trabalho não deixava ele ficar no hospital o dia todo. Jorge não saia ao lado da mãe, a chance de perder mais uma pessoa próxima o assombrava.

 **xx**

A luz batia direto em seus olhos, o que os faziam arderem. Colocou a mão no rosto mas sentiu um leve desconforto no braço, abriu os olhos e estava conectada a alguns fios e havia soro colocados na sua entrada venosa. Sua última lembrança foi se conseguir fugir e aparatar n'A Toca, se lembrou do rosto do seu raptor o que a fez ficar agitada, tentando retirar o soro e os aparelhos ligados ao seu corpo.

\- Não! Ginny! Sou eu! Sou eu! – Molly dizia tentando acalma-la – Sou eu, sua mãe. Lembra de mim? – No mesmo instante a garota se aquietou e olhou para a mulher na sua frente, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e escorriam por seu rosto.

\- Mamãe? É você? – Ela tocava o rosto de Molly – eu não acredito! – Ela sorria – eu consegui escapar? – Molly emocionada abraçou sua filha e o choro veio logo em seguida.

\- Claro que sou eu, filha. Sim, você está conosco agora – Molly voltou olha-la e colocou as mãos no rosto da filha – você não tem o que temer.


	3. Faking it

No mesmo instante a atmosfera do quarto mudou, parecia um peso estar ali. Ginny respirou fundo, sabia que reviver tudo aquilo não lhe faria bem, principalmente em saber que seus pais poderiam sofrer ainda mais em estar ciente de tudo o que ocorreu, de qualquer forma, o único jeito de tentar superar tudo aquilo era contando a verdade e torcer que o culpado fosse capturado.

\- Voldemort estava morto, todos estavam felizes e comemorando. Eu vi meu irmão morto, deitado no chão do salão principal; aquela cena acabou comigo então para não mostrar para meus pais o quanto eu estava despedaçada resolvi ir para os jardins de Hogwarts. Sentei próximo ao lago, após alguns minutos senti uma mão colocando um pano próximo ao meu nariz, eu tentei lutar, mas acabei desmaiando em seguida – ela engoliu seco, o ódio que sentia do seu raptor estava voltando. – Acabei acordando numa cela escura, fria e um pouco úmida. Parecia um calabouço, eu não sei bem realmente. Como era muito escuro eu nunca consegui ver o rosto dele mas podia ouvir sua voz claramente e o som da sua respiração quando ele tentava me tocar – ela fechou os olhos respirou fundo – eu sempre apanhava quando tentava me desvencilhar dele, ele vivia fazendo ameaças dizendo que queria vingança, que não iria acabar fácil daquele jeito, que ele queria Harry morto – abriu os olhos e olhou para o garoto de olhos verdes – todas as vezes que eu dizia que isso nunca iria acontecer eu levava mais uma surra. E isso se repetia todos os dias, só de respirar eu o irritava e apanhava. O homem que me batia parecia apenas um capanga, pois havia outra voz que eu sempre ouvia conversando no andar de cima, dando ordens sobre o que fazer comigo, ouvi dizendo que outras pessoas estavam interessas em mim, o que me assustou, achei que iria ser feita de escrava ou... sei lá! Ele vivia dizendo que logo tudo voltaria como era antes, que as trevas retornariam.

"Na noite em que consegui fugir eu ouvi uma luta no andar de cima, o homem da segunda voz não parecia estar lá, e logo em seguida ouvi passos na escada no andar onde eu estava, depois o portão da minha grade se abriu e alguém jogou minha varinha dentro da cela. Eu a peguei desesperada, era minha única chance, e sai correndo de lá o mais rápido possível. Não vi meu raptor em lugar nenhum dentro da... casa, eu estava a dias sem comer, não sei onde tirei forças para correr, mas se me mostrarem fotos eu consigo dizer se é o lugar em que fiquei ou não. De qualquer forma, quando corri pelos jardins eu ouvi passos atrás de mim e era ele, estava usando uma máscara, minhas pernas fraquejaram e ele acabou me alcançando, neste momento eu o mordi, acho que arranquei sua orelha – um sorriso brotou no seu rosto – e eu só consegui pensar n'A Toca, aparatei, ele com certeza sabia onde eu estava querendo ir e aparatou no mesmo lugar que eu, comecei a lançar feitiços e avistei meu pai, depois disso não sei o que aconteceu".

Seus pais estavam chocados, no rosto de sua mãe haviam algumas lágrimas, seu irmão socava a mesa na sua frente, Harry sentou no sofá que tinha no quarto, Hermione abraçou Rony. Todos estavam chocados com que ouviram. Ginny passou por tudo aquilo sozinha e sobreviveu. O desejo de vingança crescia dentro de todos.

\- Ok srta. Weasley – o auror anotava todos os detalhes – por enquanto é tudo que precisamos saber, vamos procurar fotos de casas sob suspeita e logo retornaremos para que ajude a gente achar seu raptor. Obrigado. – Ele apertou a mão de Ginny seguido pelo seu colega de trabalho que também estava com ele – Fique tranquila, eu vou fazer o meu melhor nesse caso.

Os dois aurores saíram da sala. Ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada, todos estavam quietos e com seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Não vejo a hora de ir para casa e comer comida de verdade – Ginny tentava mudar o clima do cômodo e funcionou, sua mãe abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Logo você estará voltando e farei tudo o que você quiser comer – Ela abraçou sua filha.

O clima melhorou, mas todos ainda estavam tensos pelos relatos do que ocorreu com Ginny. Hermione, Harry e Rony foram embora juntos com Jorge, afinal, tinham que trabalhar cedo no outro dia (menos Hermione, ela ficava o dia todo lendo os livros para colocar as matérias que havia perdido durante a caça das horcrux), Harry mesmo amando Ginny não se sentia no direito de bancar o apaixonado nesse momento, nem sabia se a ruiva ainda sentia algo por ele, haviam se passado meses sem trocarem uma palavra. Sr. Weasley e Molly foram para A Toca pegar algumas roupas limpas para ela e sua filha.

xx

Ginny acordou sozinha no hospital de um pequeno cochilo, insistiu para que todos fossem realizar suas tarefas sem se incomodar com ela, mas na realidade ela só precisava de um tempo sozinha. Um tempo para colocar sua mente para funcionar.

A ruiva havia mentido em seu depoimento, ela sabia quem era seu raptor e quem estava a torturando, uma noite ele não percebeu que sua venda estava um pouco fora do seu olhar e lhe dava a visão do homem que a mantinha trancada, a vingança lhe subiu a cabeça, ela preferia sentir o sangue deles em suas mãos ao invés de receberem o beijo de um dementador. O cabelo loiro, seus olhos cinza e frios olhando para ela com ódio e amando toda aquela situação, nunca iriam sair da mente de Ginny. Ela queria sua honra de volta e iria conseguir, mas não com apenas uma cela em Azkaban e sim com a vida dos miseráveis em suas mãos.

Tinha que se infiltrar naquela família, tinha que ver o olhar de desespero de Lucius quando ele a visse viva e salva em sua frente, ela iria tirar cada minuto de felicidade da família Malfoy.

xx

Ela parecia tão pacifica. Harry não conseguia esquecer as palavras da garota, só de pensar em alguém tocando nela sem haver permissão ele sentia vontade de quebrar tudo o que estivesse em sua frente. Ver ela dormindo tão pacifica o deixava confuso; _"como alguém que passou por tudo isso está tão calma? Como consegue dormir?"_. Harry estava orgulhoso dela, sabia que ela era forte, muito mais do que ele imaginava, porém imaginava que ela se mostrava tão forte assim para não deixar sua família mais preocupada.

\- Oi, Harry – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz da ruiva. Voltou seu corpo para a direção dela e lhe deu um sorriso.

\- Oi, Ginny. Sua mãe volta logo, só foi buscar mais roupas limpas – sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama.

\- Coitada da mamãe! Noites sem dormir direito, não vejo a hora de ir para casa – ela sentava na cama, colocando a mão na barriga.

\- Vai com calma – Harry ajudava a arrumar os travesseiros atrás dela – os órgãos da sua barriga ainda estão se recuperando.

\- Obrigada – ela sorriu – pois é, acho que vai demorar muito ainda para me livrar desses hematomas – ela apertava os olhos, fazendo uma careta de dor; o coração de Harry apertou ao ver essa cena.

\- Desculpe – ele olhou a garota nos olhos – eu não deveria ter te deixado sozinha.

\- Você não tem culpa de nada! – Ela olhou o garoto incrédula – Harry, isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um, mas infelizmente era eu quem estava no caminho do sujeito. Não se culpe – ela colocou a mão esquerda no rosto do garoto – você não tem culpa de nada – Harry fechou os olhos sentindo o toque de Ginny em seu rosto.

\- Eu senti tanto medo – ele fechou sua mão em torno do pulso de Ginny – senti que tinha te perdido.

\- Mas não perdeu – ela agora acariciava o rosto de Harry – agora eu preciso focar em o que fazer para me livrar dessas memorias – ela tinha que parecer bem, fingir tentar voltar em ser antiga Ginny.

– Eu jamais deixarei que esse sujeito pegue apenas uma prisão perpetua, ele merece mais, mais do que um beijo do dementador.

\- Concordo! – Ela sorriu, estava feliz pois se precisasse de alguém para ajudá-la poderia contar com Harry – agora me conte, como está tudo? Hogwarts? Hermione e Rony?

Harry contou tudo para Ginny, tudo o que sabia pelo menos. Hogwarts estava sendo reconstruída para receber os alunos para o próximo ano letivo. Hermione iria voltar para a escola, Rony estava ajudando Jorge nas Gemialidades Weasley. Jorge e Molly eram o que mais sofriam com a perda de Fred, o restante se mantinham firmes para não demonstrar fraqueza perto deles e ajuda-los a superar.

\- Ninguém estava te achando, nós passamos todas as noites a sua procura, durante o dia também, porém era mais difícil pois o ministério não queria que os membros da família se envolvessem na procura – Harry revirou os olhos – isso matava a gente, a cada minuto em casa sem fazer nada parecia o fim. Então, nessas horas que estavam a sua procura e a gente tinha que ficar de fora, Rony começou a ajudar Jorge na loja e isso os mantinham sã. Seu pai mal ia trabalhar então ficava o dia todo procurando lugares no mapa, lugares que talvez a gente não tivesse checado ainda, o que era impossível, pois rodamos esse lugar todo.

\- Eu fico mal em saber que por quinze dias eu parei a vida de todos.

\- Você não parou a vida de ninguém, a culpa não foi sua. E eu que parei a vida de muitos por toda minha vida? – Ela riu.

\- É, Harry, somos encrencas. Você perseguido pelo Voldemort, eu sendo usada por ele para abrir a câmara secreta, sendo raptada – ele começou a rir também.

\- Somos mais parecidos do que parece.

\- Sim, somos – ela parou de rir e olhou sério para Harry – deve ser por isso que eu gosto tanto de você.

Ouvir aquilo era música para os ouvidos de Harry. Ela ainda gostava dele! Após todo esse tempo sem se ver, mesmo ele rompendo por ela. Ou estaria ele sendo um pouco precipitado?

\- Eu também gosto de você – ele sentou na cama ao lado dela – mais do que eu imaginava.

Ginny sentia o cheiro de Harry, o melhor cheiro de mundo... Como sentia falta dele! Foi se aproximando cada vez mais de seu rosto, aqueles olhos verdes fixados nela, só queria sentir seus lábios novamente. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância...

\- Voltei! Não imaginava que tinha usado tantas roupas nesses últimos dias.

Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto, e os dois se afastaram rapidamente. Era melhor assim.


End file.
